Friends, Frolocking and Facebook
by Blackness
Summary: Kurt's unsure if he can trust Blaine and whether he wants him back BUT when a familiar enemy starts making a move towards Blaine, Kurt just can't let that happen. He has to stop it. Klaine or Seblaine?


**Facebook, Frolicking and Friends**

**Kurt finds out Sebastian and Blaine are dating towards the end of Season 4. His unhappy with this turn of events. His looking out for Blaine's safety right? Adam had just broken up with him. Then Kurt reads Blaine facebook status. He must do something and fast to get his soul mate back. But is he too late? Has Blaine moved on? It could be Klaine or Seblaine I have yet to decide. **

Kurt was upset. Adam and him were finished, before really having a chance to get off the ground. Adam had decided that at the end of the year he was going to head back to London. Kurt remembered the talk well.

"Kurt! I have some great news! I got an acting job! I'm going to be live on stage! My uncle's friend is producing a show and when I went back to England I auditioned for it. I made it into the main cast! They are remaking Grease and they want me to be Kinikey! My first role out of college and it's a lead supporting character!" Adam exclaimed sitting opposite Kurt

"Wow! Adam that's amazing! Wait! London? Your moving back to England?" Kurt asked

"Yeah my VISA runs out at the end of university and as I am no longer a student I must go home"

"Oh.."

"I'm sorry Kurt. I am not going suggest the long distance thing. Are we even really in a relationship? I mean we've been out on dates, but nothings developed and I know you slept with Blaine while in Ohio. I caught onto what Santana said. I know I'm nothing serious, and like I always suspected I was the rebound guy..."  
"You weren't!" Kurt exclaimed

"I know you want to love me Kurt. But I can't force you to love me, and I think I deserve to be loved completely by someone"  
"You're right. I'm sorry. I just...I wish I could get over him 100% but I am better now. When I see him, I don't get the same feeling I used to get. It feels different...and how can I trust him not cheat again when we go through a rough patch?"  
"Comfortable Kurt. Look here me out. I know Blaine screwed up with sleeping with that guy, but in my opinion people who plan on cheating again don't tell their other halves. He came to New York. He paid for his plane fare. He didn't tell you over the phone. He didn't lie..."  
"I know! But it's the betrayal I can't get over!"

"Kurt listen. You need to do one of two things. Forgive him and give him another chance or forgive him and move on. You will never learn to love again till you forgive. It's going to make you bitter"  
"I just, I don't think I can" Kurt said "You have no idea how much trust I had in him! He had my heart, and he ripped it out and trod on it."  
"Then move on Kurt. Next year you'll meet even more people. Use college to decide what YOU want. Just don't hurt anyone any more Kurt. I know it wasn't intentional but what you did with Blaine, when we were 'sort of' seeing each other is wrong and then you lied about it Kurt. I care about you, I always will, I can't fix you, only you can do that. Decide what you want and go for it" Adam said getting up from the table, paying his share of the bill "I have to go. I will call you before I leave and just think about things. Don't throw away a chance for true love" Adam finished and kissed Kurt on the forehead.

Kurt watched stunned as Adam left the cafe. He hadn't realised that Adam had known what he had done and he felt this strange sense of guilt for what he had done.

He left the cafe and headed home logging on to his computer. He pulled up Blaine's profile page and saw a new notification. He only checked Blaine's page for notifications still. He was curious, so he clicked on the link and saw a photo of Blaine with Sebastian posing for a picture and the caption underneath "**It's great to catch up with old friends. Water under the bridge my friends"** Blaine had said while publishing the picture. He then saw Blaine's status '**Having a blast with Sebastian Smyth. Who knew Meerkat's could be so entertaining? Lol"** and Kurt saw two comments and read them

"Oy! Killer! What is with you and facebook? I am NOT a Meerkat..."  
With Sebastian's name on top of it

"Hey I happen to think Meerkat's are cute!" Blaine replied

"I am not cute! I am hot! Duh?" Sebastian answered

"Your warm maybe...I'm not sure I would say hot!" Blaine answered

"Just you wait killer till Friday night! I'll show you how 'Hot' I can be!" Sebastian answered

"Oi! You two are on Facebook! Everyone can read this!" Tina said

"Oh S*** ! Maybe we should take this else ware Smyth..."  
"Your place or mine?" Sebastian answered

"OK I am deleting this post!" Blaine said

In a minute Kurt saw the entire thing disappear. But it had been enough. Enough to tell him he was in trouble. Blaine wouldn't be dating Sebastian right? They were just friends? Blaine had said he would wait for him? Had Blaine run out of patience? Had Blaine lost interest? Sebastian was always so flirty, it boggled Kurt's mind. He knew he had spring break coming up. He would head home and see what this thing with Sebastian was. See if it was a real threat to their relationship. I mean Blaine wouldn't date a guy who had almost blinded him right? Even though it was meant for Kurt, Blaine wouldn't support that abuse right? Kurt sat and pondered these many ideas before deciding to book his ticket, and call his Dad. He was heading back to Ohio to sort this out once and for all.


End file.
